


The Art of Holding On

by Nillen



Series: Little Paws [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nillen/pseuds/Nillen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Eggsy stands on his toes for Harry, and one time Harry gets on his knee for Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman: The Secret Service.
> 
> I should try to control the amount of unhealthy sap I'm putting into this story... and also the rating. :(
> 
> This story is edited by Songs_for_Euterpe, thanks babe! ;)

1.

Eggsy yawned as he made his way into the kitchen. The clock showed that it was now seven in the morning; Harry had yet to wake up, and Henry, like his Papa, was also still in a deep sleep. The blond omega tried to wipe away the sleepiness by rubbing his eyes with his fist. Once he reached the kitchen, he checked the fridge for a bottle of milk and some eggs. He took them out of the fridge to place on the kitchen counter, before proceeding to prepare the other ingredients to make pancakes.

Last night Harry had arrived from Japan, having settled some Kingsman’s business there with someone important. Eggsy wasn’t at liberty to know the gist of the mission, but he was all right with that anyway. He understood that being Arthur’s omega didn’t mean he’d get to know what Arthur did all the time. However, Harry’s mission had taken him away from home for a week, and their pup was ecstatic when he saw his Papa last night. Henry had refused to let go of Harry; even when Eggsy tried to coax him with his favourite teething biscuit and favourite plush toy – a wolf – which Percival had recently bought for him.

Henry wheedled Harry to bathe him, he requested Harry to feed him dinner, and he even refused to sleep in his own room. Eggsy had to relent when Harry himself also refused to let their pup out from his arms.

Eggsy smiled when he remembered how Harry and Henry slept snuggled close to each other last night. It was the first time they had been apart for such a long time; Eggsy couldn’t even feel jealous of not having their attention on him.

Once he set up most of the ingredients, he looked up at the upper cabinet, and opened it to reach for the bag of flour he kept inside. Reaching his right hand inside the cabinet, where he knew the bag should be, Eggsy frowned when he couldn’t find it. Eggsy promptly lowered down his hand, and took a few steps back to see the inside of the cabinet more clearly.

He had thought of making blueberries pancakes, both of his mate and son’s favourite, for breakfast this morning. Eggsy hoped that they didn’t run out of flour, because he wouldn’t know where to find any supermarkets open at such hour.

Frowning a little, Eggsy then saw the bag he was looking for, at the very back of the cabinet. Eggsy stared at the green bag for a moment, and then let out a sigh.

“Must have pushed it too far the last time I made pancakes.” He mumbled to himself, and proceeded to approach the upper cabinet again. He slowly got onto his toes, and reach his hand inside the cabinet again to grab the bag.

“Aww shit, come on, come on,” Eggsy groaned when only his fingertips touched the bag. He pushed himself onto the tip of his toes and almost groan in relief when he could touch the edge of the bag.

“Let me help you with that, darling.”

Gasping, Eggsy fell back to his feet, and quickly turned to look over his shoulder.

Harry was standing right behind him; one arm wrapped around Eggsy’s waist, and another already pulling out the bag of flour from the cabinet with ease. Eggsy flushed at how helpless and ridiculous he must have looked just now, standing on the tips of his toes clad only in Harry’s Oxford University’s jumper and his own old sweatpants.

Harry however, seemed to have other ideas, because his hand that was placed around Eggsy’s waist was now slipping under his jumper; warm palm rubbing against Eggsy’s cold stomach. Eggsy shuddered and inevitably leaned against his Alpha’s chest.

“Hmm, no pancakes?” Eggsy asked him with a smile, eyes closing once he saw Harry’s other hand placing the bag on top of the counter, next to the milk. Kisses were pressed against his nape, and Eggsy had to bite his lower lip to stop a moan from escaping. His ass, however, pressed back against the hardness he could felt between Harry’s legs. Harry bit him on his neck for the cheeky move, and Eggsy laughed, pressing back again more teasingly.

“You first. I’ve missed you so much, darling.”

Harry’s other hand joined the one under Eggsy’s shirt, and Eggsy knew that if he turned to look at Harry now, Harry’s eyes would be dark red and slit. The Alpha in Harry grumbled against his neck and Eggsy whimpered like the Omega that he was.

“I’ve missed you too, Harry,” He gasped - and that was it.

When Harry growled, loud and possessive, one arm swiped all the pancakes ingredients onto the floor and practically bent Eggsy forwards on top of it, Eggsy knew it in that moment.

Those pancakes were not going to happen.

 

* * *

 

2. 

“Daddy!” Henry was a giggling mess as Harry had him sitting on his shoulders. The Alpha held onto one of Henry’s hands, whilst Henry’s other hand gripped tightly onto Harry’s hair. Eggsy wondered if he had told Harry the first time he met him that in three years, he would gladly let a pup mess with his perfectly combed hair; would Harry think he was insane?

“Yes, Henry?”

Henry grinned down at him, and Harry tightened his grip on his son, looking a little alarmed when Henry leaned down a bit too low.

“Daddy, kiss us!”

Harry was the person who laughed when Henry eagerly bounced on his shoulders. The father and son were standing right in front of Eggsy, who had been reviewing his half-written report in their study. Merlin had nagged at him the whole day yesterday when Eggsy came into the Headquarters without his report.

It was a simple mission and there was no need to nag, he had grumbled, and the veins on Merlin’s bald head had looked like they were about to explode. Eggsy had learnt from his mistakes and knew that when Merlin looked like that, he would ended up doing a two week surveillance mission in which all he had to do was watch and observe; a mission set cause him to die out of boredom.

Needless to say, it didn’t take more than five seconds for Eggsy to backtrack and agree to finish his report, along with the promise to write it properly.

Eggsy stood up from his seat, going around the mahogany table to approach his family. Harry had just returned home from the Headquarters, still dressed in his Kingsman’s attire sans the suit jacket. Eggsy gave his mate’s shoulder holster a glance, and was glad to see that it was empty, as Harry had put the gun away before he picked Henry up.

“Now, pup, if you want something, what should you say?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow at his son, making the boy’s excitement change into a look of surprise. Henry bit his lower lip, and then gave him a wide grin.

“Daddy, kiss us, _please_?” Henry repeated, blinking his large blue eyes adoringly at his daddy, who was no stranger to Henry’s powers of persuasion. Harry chuckled, leaning closer to Eggsy until the tips of their Oxfords met.

“Yes, _Daddy_ , kiss us, _please_?” Harry murmured against his temple, voice soft and teasing, and Eggsy had to take a deep breath to stop himself from falling into Harry’s chest. He was slowly becoming the typical Omega mate, and although the thought of being Harry’s warmed his heart, Eggsy would prefer to retain some semblance of self-control as well.

“Fine.” Eggsy smiled instead, looking up into Harry’s brown eyes, as well as the pair of blue eyes identical on his own. Harry was hunched down a little, so that their heights were almost the same, and Henry giggled again as he tightened his grip on Harry’s curly hair.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at their antics, before standing up onto his toes to kiss Henry on the tip of his nose, and peck Harry on his lips.

The kisses caused both Alpha and pup to grin at the same time; looking almost identical from their dimples, the ones Harry insisted Henry had received from Eggsy rather than himself.

Eggsy tried not to melt in their affections, so he carefully pressed his hands on Harry’s chest to push him slightly away.

“Now, the two of you need to go play outside. I need to finish this report by tonight, or you won’t have your _Daddy_ to give you kisses anymore.”

Harry chuckled, standing back upright and turned to look at his son. Henry tilted his head to one side, contemplating his choices for a moment, before he gasped almost dramatically.

“Papa! We need to buid– _build_ a castel for Mr Wolfie!” a growling sound followed Henry’s exclamation; young and high like the Omega pup that he was. Harry made a serious expression in response to the statement, his own Alpha responding to the growl that Henry rarely let out, before he turned to face Eggsy.

Eggsy looked back at his mate, waiting for the older Kingsman to speak his part in Henry’s little game.

“I’m afraid we have to go now, darling. Mr Wolfie has been unceremoniously left in the living room-”

“Uncermomis!” Henry chirped in excitedly but Harry still continued.

“- And is in need of a new place to hide. A castle needs to be built for him now.” Harry’s deadpan face and voice were too much to take in the longer Eggsy stared at him. Eggsy bit his lower lip to stop himself from cracking up with laughter over Harry’s attempt to support his son’s cause.

“Cas… tel?” Henry asked slowly, face scrunching in confusion as he tried to say the word properly with his tongue. Eggsy then broke into a laugh as he leaned forward to kiss Henry on both of his chubby cheeks.

“ _Castle_ , lil’ pup,” Eggsy smooched more kisses on his face, causing Henry to catch both of Eggsy’s own cheeks in his hands with a giggle, followed by a whine.

“Daddy! No!”

“Now, now, that’s enough.” Harry leaned back a little, and Eggsy fell back onto his feet with a laugh. Harry smiled at Eggsy; that one little smile he always had on whilst his eyes shone with affection and admiration toward Eggsy. The older man kissed Eggsy on his forehead, and Harry’s hands on Henry’s legs tightened to secure his son’s safety on his shoulder.

“Go finish your report while we save Mr Wolfie, darling.”

Eggsy grinned, cheeks flushed red and nodded his head.

“All right. Build the best castle, yea?”

“We will, indeed.” Harry nodded his head, followed by Henry’s determined voice.

“The best _Castel_!”

 

* * *

 

 

3.

Eggsy sighed as the hot shower hit his aching body. He had just returned home from training, having had to help Roxy dealing with the new recruits for the Kay position. The past two weeks had been nothing but flurry of work and training, yet there had been no new missions and Eggsy was slowly losing his mind.

He would have loved to stay at home and take care of Henry but the one year old was more excited to spend time with Harry, Percival and Michelle rather than him, nowadays, and it made Eggsy felt a little neglected. Eggsy knew it sounded ridiculous but he had had his son to himself for such a long time, and seeing the pup getting more comfortable with other people made him worry about time passing by quickly without him being able to spend it wisely with his loved ones.

Harry, on the other hand, had been busy with the last mission involving the Prime Minister, the one which Eggsy didn’t have clearance to. To make it even more worrisome, he had been seeing his Alpha mate practice shooting at the shooting range a few times. As far as Eggsy knew, Harry as Arthur had no requirement to go back into the field. When he was cleared for duty after he completed his physiotherapy, Eggsy never thought Harry would need to sharpen his shooting skills.

The last shot he saw in the last two years, which Harry took in his head, were already enough to traumatize Eggsy for life.

Sighing loudly, Eggsy turned to face the wall and closed his eyes. He let the warm water soak his naked body from his head to his toes, and tilted his head back when he heard the sound of the bathroom door being opened.

Turning slightly to look at the intruder – who, by scent and pheromones alone Eggsy knew very well to be his mate – Eggsy was reduced to shock when Harry suddenly pushed him against the wall. Wide eyed, Eggsy looked over his shoulder and blinked his eyes at the sight of Harry’s naked body. The Alpha’s eyes were red, and Eggsy moaned at the feeling of Harry’s cock sliding in between his ass cheeks.

“Surprise shower sex, Harry, really?” Eggsy breathed out a chuckle, and had to stop himself from coming right on the spot at the sound of deep growling coming from the man behind him. Harry’s chest vibrated, and Eggsy was almost ashamed to admit his hole was slowly becoming slicked at the response he was able to get from Harry.

“Cheeky Omega.” Harry commented after a while, and Eggsy laughed at the feeling of Harry’s lips sucking marks onto his neck. “ _Your_ cheeky Omega.”

This time, the growl that vibrated from Harry was followed by Harry’s large hands grabbing the sides of his waist, which proceeded to manhandle him like a doll. Eggsy found his face being pressed against the tiled wall, albeit not ungently, and his ass was being pulled back to settle snugly against Harry’s cock. Eggsy’s hole fluttered at the thought of taking the appendage into it, and it caused more slick to come out. At times like this, Eggsy was glad he had started to take birth control pills ever since Harry woke up, or he would be carrying _twins_ now if Harry’s libido was any indication.

“Harry, stop teasing!” Eggsy gritted his teeth, growling back to his Alpha, and gasped loudly when Harry suddenly pushed into him with one hard thrust. Eggsy’s legs were pushed forward too; his knees hit the wall and he was forced to stand on his toes.

“Harry!” Eggsy moaned, his right hand turned around to his back to grip of Harry’s hip, while another trying to get a grip on the slippery tiled wall. His toes curled and Eggsy moaned even louder at the feeling of Harry inside of him; too full and heavy.

Eggsy’s reaction must have triggered something in Harry’s brain, because the last thing that Eggsy knew, he was being fucked within an inch of his life, roughly and madly against the wall, with loud gasps and shouts filling the bathroom.

 

Eggsy groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, expecting rays of sunlight or the lights in the room to blind his sight. However, all he saw was darkness. The curtains were closed, and the clock next to him on the bedside table blurrily showed him that it was three in the morning.

Blinking his eyes again, Eggsy tried to figure out what had happened, before the ache on his backside reminded him of his shower. Cheeks burning profusely, Eggsy tried his best to stop an embarrassed whimper from coming out.

He had passed out during sex. He had _passed out during sex_.

Eggsy took a minute to himself to calm down, wondering why the hell he couldn’t keep up with Harry last night. He turned slightly to his left side, to see Harry sleeping soundly next to him. Then he realized the arm wrapped around his middle, and Eggsy’s cheeks reddened even more.

Not only he had passed out, but Harry had to be the one to bring him to bed and clean him up.

Inwardly halting the chanting self-hating words to himself, Eggsy carefully pulled Harry’s arm away from his waist. He had woken up before he needed to use the toilet, and Eggsy sighed miserably when he realized he was wearing his pyjamas as well. It appeared that Harry really did prepare him well for bed.

Eggsy went into the toilet to settle his business and was about to get back into bed when he saw the unfamiliar blue file on top of their nightstand. Quietly, Eggsy opened the file to check the contents, since there was nothing written on the front page.

His blue eyes scanned the gist of the document, and then widened when he realized what he was reading. The medical department stamp was too familiar to be mistaken for something else, and Harry’s name was capitalized and emboldened at the end of the last page of the document.

Eggsy frowned, hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to control his emotions after reading the medical report. Carefully he closed the file, and turned to look at the man on their bed. It was no surprise to Eggsy to see Harry was staring back at him; already in a sitting position as he had watched Eggsy go through his file.

Eggsy felt something break at the blank look on his Alpha’s face, so he quickly but carefully made his way back into their bed. Harry welcomed him into his embrace with open arms, one that Eggsy immediately fell into and returned with his own. He nuzzled his face against Harry’s chest, inhaling the scent of his mated Alpha, and almost purred at the feeling of Harry’s fingers running themselves through his hair.

“I’m sorry I was rough on you-”

“Harry, shh, it’s okay, I’m okay,” Eggsy cut him off, unwilling to hear Harry start blaming himself for his lack of control, and pressed a gentle kiss against Harry’s chest; the part that protected the beating heart Eggsy loved so very much. He felt Harry sigh softly, the tension in his body lessen a little, before he pulled back to press his own kiss on Eggsy’s forehead.

“Darling,” Harry started slowly, eyes lowered and looked like they were defeated, “… I’m damaged.”

Eggsy shut his eyes closed for a moment, before he opened them again to look back into Harry’s eyes.

“No, you’re not.” Eggsy told him, firmly. Harry’s expression didn’t change, but Eggsy grabbed a hold of both of his hands, and leaned down to press kisses against Harry’s knuckles.

Eggsy murmured against the skin, rough and marred with a little scars from Harry’s past escapades, “Harry, I don’t need these hands to be able to shoot guns with a perfect aim, to throw punches, or to be able to do what you did when you were Galahad; and I don’t need your brain to be able to focus one hundred percent on your task, to be able to see things very clearly, or to think fast in tandem with your actions.”

Harry kept quiet as he spoke, and Eggsy never felt so suffocated in his wordless gaze. It felt like Harry was trying to drown him in his silent thoughts.

“All I need,” Eggsy continued, blue eyes clear and strong, as he looked into Harry’s eyes again. However, this time both of his hands were placed against Harry’s chest, appreciating the beating proof that Harry was so very much alive and his, “Is for you to be what you have always _wanted_ to be, to be able to be what you have _always_ been to _me_ ; a man who fears nothing as long as he can protects the people he loves.”

Eggsy didn’t expect much response from Harry after what he had said - most probably because Harry had always been someone who had absolute control over his emotions and was very well-mannered. Harry also believed that actions spoke louder than words, and excessive expression of feelings were a display of weakness.

So when they finally got back to sleep last night, if Harry’s arms around him were tighter than usual, and Eggsy felt wetness on his forehead as Harry kissed him on top of his head with a quiet, tremored ‘goodnight’, Eggsy was more than willing to act like nothing had happened.

 

* * *

 

 

4.

The mission was a disaster.

Or at least, it was, on Eggsy’s part. Percival ended up only with a small wound on his left temple, bandaged properly without any problem, but Eggsy gained two broken ribs and a stab wound on his right thigh. Apparently the bulletproof suit could only save them from bullets, go figure, Eggsy had snorted to himself.

Currently, he was on a bed in the Kingsman’s infirmary. With one leg bandaged, and a nag from Merlin, Eggsy was given – forced into – bedrest for one month without any vigorous activities. The second order was accompanied by a glare from Merlin to Harry, who looked nonchalant as he fluffed Eggsy’s pillow for him. Percival held Henry close to his chest, carrying the little pup who adored him as if Percival were his fairy Godfather. It was fortunate that Henry already had the older Alpha agent wrapped around his pinkie finger since he was born, quite literally.

“So I got like, four weeks of bedrest, and Percival got away with what, five days?” Eggsy grumbled, and Merlin gave him a look for his petulance.

“Who told you to blow up the building?” he shot back at Eggsy. Eggsy’s eyes widened almost comically, and Eggsy pointed a finger at the handler while his mate fluffed more pillows for his comfort.

“That has nothing to do with my injuries!”

“If you didn’t spend so much time trying to prank the enemy, you could’ve escaped with no injuries and _no destroyed property_ that _I_ need to deal with, without alerting MI5, MI6 and the British Armed Forces of our existence.”

“Hey now, don’t you get naggy with me after you abandoned me and Percival for five minutes-”

“It wasn’t my intention, the line was-”

“Daddy!” Henry’s shriek stopped the banter between Eggsy and Merlin, as the pup offered his Daddy his arm for a hug, another wrapped around his plushie. Eggsy turned to take him into his arms, cooing at the adorable giggle his blond pup let out. He was about to take him from Percival’s embrace, when Harry grabbed his arms gently to stop him.

“Your ribs.” It was the only thing that Harry told him, and Eggsy glanced down to look at his robe covered chest. Henry gave his Daddy a confused tilt of his head, still hanging from Percival’s hands that were under his armpits. Seeing his chance, Merlin took the pup from Percival into his arms, and Henry squeaked in surprise, hitting him on his arm with his wolf plushie.

“Ow.” Merlin grunted, but proceeded to press a kiss onto Henry’s curls anyway. Eggsy pouted, Percival grumbled, and Harry rolled his eyes at the scene.

“Now I can’t even hold my pup!” Eggsy complained at the older handler. Merlin must have enjoyed it when he grinned at Eggsy for his accusation, and Eggsy growled in his head. Harry was the one who did some damage control as he coaxed back Eggsy’s hair that was covering his forehead, to press a kiss onto it. Eggsy sighed at the warmth of his hand and the long fingers that were now touching his nape.

“You should get your rest now.” The Alpha murmured against his temple as he pressed another kiss there, causing Eggsy to melt against him some more. Percival spared him a short glance, before he reach out to grab the omega pup from Merlin’s arms, who was exchanging silly kisses with the pup. When Henry realized he was wanted to go back into his favourite Uncle’s arms, he squirmed and reached back for Percival.

“Uncle Perce’!” he laughed, making a grabby hand that Percival gladly caught with a smile.

“Now Merlin, give me back the pup.” Percival said to the other man, all polite yet the sharp canines he showed weren’t accidental. Henry was safely delivered back into his arms as he coddled the pup close to his chest; Henry all excited while clutching his wolf tightly. Eggsy had to roll his eyes at Merlin who glared at Percival, who was already placing his full attention back on the pup.

“Harry, you better make sure they don’t kidnap Henry and take him away. It’s fortunate enough for us that Rox is not here as well.”

Harry chuckled, giving Eggsy another kiss before he took back his son into his arms. Henry, who was used to all this attention, made a happy, cooing sound to his Papa. Harry kissed the top of his head lovingly.

“Now how about a kiss for Daddy before we go and have our dinner?” he asked the pup, to which the pup nodded in response with a bright grin. Eggsy accepted the kisses Henry gave him on his cheeks and nose tip, whilst Harry held him carefully in his arms.

“Be a good pup, Daddy loves you,” he kissed Henry on his forehead, and Henry giggled his ‘Love you too’ to his Daddy. Merlin turned to place his attention back on the Omega agent, one hand taking back his clipboard that was on Eggsy’s bed.

“Get some rest, lad.” Merlin said to him, face stern but the kindness in his tone gave him away. Eggsy grinned, giving him a two-fingered salute and a wink.

“Got it, guv’nor.”

“I hate it when you call me that.” Merlin rolled his eyes, turning away to give Harry a nod before he took his leave.  Henry waved Merlin goodbye and received a ruffle on his curly hair. Percival remained standing close to them, having already agreed to have dinner with Harry and Henry beforehand. Harry smiled at his mate, eyes warm at the sight of Eggsy looking resigned on his bed.

“I’ll come back straight after dinner. Michelle agreed to babysit Henry for the night.” Harry informed him with a gentle squeeze on his hand. Eggsy smiled back at the older Alpha and his pup, who was starting to let out little growls of hunger.

“You better be quick before those growls grow louder.” Eggsy pointed up with a grin, and Harry looked down at their pup with a fond look on his face.

“I guess you’re right.”

Henry bit on the ear of his wolf plushie, a giggle mixed with halfway growl was let out when Percival tickled the back of his own ear with his thumb. The other Alpha agent smiled at Harry and Eggsy, handsome face looking all happy despite the usual indifference still visible in his body posture.

“Can I feed Henry, please?”

 

“I’m so tired of this.”

Harry looked up from his book, blinking his eyes at Eggsy who was glaring at him from his bed. It was already a week after the mission that landed his mate into time-off, but Eggsy still couldn’t walk without feeling acute pain. The stab wound was quite deep, tearing through his right leg muscle and was about six inches long. Harry even spent his nights sleeping on the couch to avoid hurting Eggsy whilst he slept.

“Darling,” Harry started, feeling all sympathetic for Eggsy but there wasn’t any way for him to relieve the blond from his misery, “It will be over before you know it.”

Eggsy frowned, fingers fiddling with the blanket, before he looked up at Harry again.

“I want to move. Can we go to the living room and watch the tele?” he put on his puppy eyes, knowing that how easily Harry could be defeated with it, but by the sigh that Harry let out, it was clear that this time Eggsy wouldn’t be having it his way.

“That’s downstairs. We should try to avoid having you walking down the stairs in your condition.”

Eggsy gave Harry a look.

“It’s not like I’m pregnant, Harry, stop being so overprotective, for god’s sake I need to move!”

Harry raised an eyebrow at his blond mate, and the mutter he let out didn’t go unheard by Eggsy.

“When you’re pregnant, I’d be more than just _overprotective_.”

Eggsy coloured at the notion of ‘when’, but when Harry put down his book, he quickly pushed away his blanket, expecting to be carried by his mate. Harry chuckled softly, already making his way to their bed as he adjusted the sleeve of his cashmere sweater. Eggsy was dressed in a simple pair of loose white pants along with Harry’s oversized jumper.

“We are going to walk around a bit, then you go back and rest your leg again, all right?” he explained to his mate, receiving an excited nod in returned. Harry carefully manhandled Eggsy into a sitting position, ears sharp and eyes wary in case Eggsy was trying to hide his pain. The blond looked like he was in discomfort, but he gladly allowed Harry placed his own hands on Harry’s shoulders, guiding Eggsy to wrap them around his neck.

Eggsy did as he was directed to, sighing softly when Harry’s own hands found themselves on his waist. Harry was careful as he helped Eggsy to stand, their height difference was always more obvious when they were chest to chest. Without saying anything more, Harry stepped back slowly, causing Eggsy to try and step forward with his right leg, only to let out a pained hiss.

“Are you all right?” Harry promptly asked with worried eyes. Eggsy looked up at his mate, assuring him with a kiss on his chin and a slight squeeze of his arms around Harry’s neck. “I’m okay.”

A few minutes later, both Harry and Eggsy found themselves standing in the middle of their bedroom; Harry’s arms around Eggsy’s waist, and Eggsy’s around Harry’s neck, their bodies swaying gently at the soundless music in their room. However, the thing that set them apart from normal dancing was the fact that Eggsy’s bare feet were now on top of Harry’s shoes, a pair of brown leather shoes instead of his symbolic Kingsman’s Oxfords.

Harry’s feet moved slowly and carefully; mindful of the weight of top of them and Eggsy allowed himself to be led in a slow dance by Harry. Their gazes remained locked onto each other throughout their dance, still captivated by their partner although it had been more than two years since their first meeting.

And later, when Harry had stopped moving, and his hands gentle when he helped Eggsy to stand on his toes to give Harry a deep, thorough kiss, well, Merlin wasn’t there to know about it.

 

* * *

 

5. 

Eggsy was just about to head to the gym when he received a call from his mother, informing him that Henry was whining about his missing Mr Wolfie. Henry told him after Michelle offered him the phone, that Eggsy must had forgotten to take the plushie along with him when he sent Henry off to his Grandma’s an hour ago. Eggsy sighed, but had to smile at the pleading tone his pup was using on him.

Henry could barely sleep without the plushie in his arms nowadays, and it seemed like Eggsy was slowly being replaced by the doll as well.

Eggsy changed direction after the phone call, making his way into Merlin’s office where Henry had spent his whole morning being pampered by Merlin. Harry had gone off this morning for a very important meeting, and Eggsy thought it would be nice to follow his mate to Headquarters while bringing along their son.

Henry had recited the alphabet with his Papa in the bullet train heading toward Headquarters, new words were quick to be ingrained in his tiny head. Merlin told him that pup would probably have a very good speech orientation by the time he was five if Harry kept up with his teaching.

Harry had kissed them good bye once they reached the mansion, and Eggsy found himself making his way to meet Merlin for breakfast. Henry was all big, blue doe eyes, when Merlin hesitated to leave his office for breakfast, and Eggsy inwardly cheered at the way how his son had inherited his prowess in persuasion.

The breakfast went smoothly with Eggsy feeding Henry his sliced fruits, and Merlin had his cup of coffee and some toast with scrambled eggs they took from the mansion’s kitchen. Afterwards Eggsy had spent his morning hours going through the mission reports of their younger agents. Arthur had given him some of his work to do whilst he still had a week left for his recovery leave. Henry spent his time at Merlin’s office, sitting on Merlin’s lap whilst watching as Merlin directed a few agents in their missions, including Percival and Roxy.

When Eggsy came to pick him up for lunch, to send him off to Michelle for a few hours, he found Henry sleeping safe and sound on a makeshift bed Merlin had on his couch.

Eggsy sighed again, he didn’t really remember about the plushie when he took Henry home with him. Poor pup, he must have been terrified to wake up without his Mr Wolfie, Eggsy sympathized, as he made his way into Merlin’s office without knocking on the door.

Merlin didn’t even budge when Eggsy entered the room with casually, but he did look stiff.

“Learn how to knock, Galahad.”  Merlin’s eyes remained on the large screen monitor in front of him, his mug in hand. Eggsy winked at the handler, casually making his way to the makeshift bed as his eyes caught the sight of a familiar wolf plushie lying on it.

“I forgot the wolf. Henry’s being restless at home now.” He told the handler, smiling, and Merlin turned to look at him, this time with a blank expression on his face. He didn’t reply to Eggsy, but Eggsy saw his hand carefully placing his mug on top of his table. Eggsy blinked his eyes at the older agent, unsure of what was happening but whatever it was, it must be so bad to be able to put such an expression on Merlin’s face.

“Um, Merlin? What’s wrong?” Eggsy inquired cautiously, slowly making his way to stand next to the handler. The large screen in front of him was displaying the view of a large meeting table, but there was no one at it. The owner of the glasses moved quickly, and the scene changed into a hallway where there were bodies on the floor. A gun was pulled out by the agent from his jacket, and Eggsy’s eyes widened at the realization of whose hand it was, and therefore, who was the agent they were watching the feed from.

Merlin was quiet beside him, eyes also back on the feed and there was a small buzz at the end of the hallway where the agent had walked down. Clenching his hands tightly, Eggsy turned to shout at Merlin for daring to put Harry into a mission that required him to fight. However, before Eggsy could say anything, there was an explosion at the end of the hallway.

“Harry!”

“Arthur!”

The glasses must have shook so hard because for a few seconds, Eggsy couldn’t see anything but blurred images and white dust. Then Harry’s voice came through the line, sharp and unwavering.

_“Galahad, are you there? Merlin, they just destroyed the last exit-”_

_“Help! Please, help me!”_

_“Shit!”_

Eggsy was too shocked to move as Harry turned and ran towards the other direction. Merlin was quick to type on his keyboard, probably to find another exit as Harry made his way to a screaming man, who turned out to be the Prime Minister.

A group of men wearing masks and guns were cornering the politician at the juncture of the hallway, and when they saw Harry coming, they turned to shoot at Harry. Harry quickly kicked the nearest table at them, at the same time avoiding the bullets and fought back with his own. From their feed, Eggsy heard Harry shouting at the Prime Minister to quickly run away as he dealt with the men.

There were gunfights, explosions, and Eggsy remained rooted where he was; blue eyes wide and breath stuck in his chest. Harry ran out of bullets just as another large group of masked men came in, trapping him in a circle with only his suit to protect him, with their guns pointed at Harry’s head.

Merlin stopped typing as well, eyes wide behind his glasses as Harry’s quiet words, covered by his heavy breathing, echoed in Merlin’s cold, dark office.

_“Merlin, I believe I have been compromised.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t fucking believe you!”

“Eggsy, listen to me-”

“How dare you put him out there on a field mission?! You know he’s not what he used to be! You know what Harry’s medical report stated! You know all that-”

“I didn’t-”

“Are you trying to get him killed?!”

Another explosion echoed from the screen, cutting Eggsy and Merlin’s argument off halfway, and Eggsy abruptly turned just in time to see as Harry covered his head with his arms. The bits of wall plaster that hit his glasses turned the screen grey and shaky for a moment, before his lover made another successful attempt to disarm the current group of men that had surrounded him.

Regardless of Eggsy’s fear and concern, he was amazed at how lethal and skillful Harry was.

“It was only a simple mission. We did not expect an ambush.” Merlin’s quiet voice made Eggsy blink his eyes, and he turned to face the handler again. This time, his eyes were hard and Eggsy wanted so much to unleash his anger at something other than the elder agent.

“Send me there.” Eggsy demanded and Merlin was stoic as he shook his head.

“No.”

“Send me to Harry!” Eggsy all but shouted at Merlin, and his feet brought him close to the handler, the height different became distinct but it didn’t diminish Eggsy’s anger at all.

“ _No_.”

The same single word from Merlin made Eggsy see red, his hands were shaking as he tried so hard not to just leap at the handler and punch him many times on his emotionless face. However, the calloused and large hands that carefully grasped his that was gripping Henry’s plushie tightly, were gentle as Merlin’s eyes softened.

“You know why I can’t, Eggsy.”

Something in Eggsy went cold at that comment, his blue eyes growing wide as he remembered why he was there in the first place.

Eggsy remembered a blond omega pup with blue eyes and curly hair, sweet dimples and adorable giggles.

Eggsy remembered a blond omega pup with blue eyes and curly hair that didn’t get to grow up around his Papa up until a few months ago.

Eggsy remembered a blond omega pup with blue and curly hair that was the most precious gift he had ever been given, the most precious gift that was now probably waiting for Eggsy to come and pick him up so that he could go home, where his Papa and Daddy were supposed to cherish him with all their love.

The thought of their son waiting for his parents, who one day might not be able to come back for him, was something that Eggsy had never wanted to have in his mind.

The grip that Eggsy had on the plushie slackened and he continued to stare blankly into nothingness. The handler promptly took that as the sign to continue with his work.

“Arthur, I’ve sent backup. ETA 6 minutes.”

Eggsy slowly turned to look at the large screen, eyes warm and blurred as realization finally dawned on him the first time since he had brought Henry to this world.

 _This_ world.

He heard Harry reply when Merlin asked him about his current standing, filling in the handler with the Prime Minister’s condition and the exits that he could detect from where he was currently shooting masked men with perfect aim.

Eggsy watched quietly, one hand slowly making its way to grab onto his chest that was constricting his loudly beating heart. Harry was fast, long legs strong as he kicked the guns aimed at him and Eggsy continued to watch, waiting for the bomb to finally drop.

It started small, only visible to both Eggsy and Merlin because they knew it would happen; the small trembles on Harry’s grip on his guns, the minor deceleration of his usual quick pace and then, the slightly wavering shots.

A shot from Harry missed the target as his aim and hands finally given up on him, and Eggsy felt something turn cold in him at the sight of a bullet making its way towards the screen within a second. It was only because of Harry’s swift reflex that he barely managed to avoid the gunshot.

_“Shit!”_

Harry cursed as he quickly turned into a small corner, and took shelter.

“Arthur, ETA 1 minute.” Merlin’s voice was hard and serious, but Eggsy could see the panic that he tried so hard to control from the stiffness of his body posture.

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpered quietly, hands trembling hard as he wondered if he could crush both his chest and Henry’s plushie with the overwhelming heartache he was feeling, “ _Harry_.”

Harry reloaded his guns with ammo, breathing a little heavily before he leaned the back of his head against the wall of his hiding spot.

 _“I’m going to come home, darling,”_ Harry responded to his misery, and Eggsy shut his eyes when he saw the screen change scene as Harry was getting ready to shoot at the men again, _“I’m going to come home to you and Henry even if I’ll be bleeding and crawling to get there.”_

 

When Harry returned to Headquarters, Eggsy was standing not far from where the helicopter landed safely on the plane field. Merlin stood closer to the helicopter, undaunted by the strong winds caused the helicopter’s still spinning rotor.

Eggsy saw Harry make his way down from the helicopter, glasses and necktie gone, forehead wrapped in a bandage and his white shirt red with blood. Eggsy watched as the two tall agents talked briefly to each other, before Harry’s eyes saw him standing not far from him.

Then his Alpha gave a small nod to Merlin, who acknowledged the dismissal with understanding clear in his body language. Eggsy stood still where he was, Henry’s plushie left back in Merlin’s office, and his sight warmed with tears again when Harry finally stopped walking towards him, leaving only a few feet’s distance between them.

Harry’s brown eyes were gentle as they stared at him, quietly waiting for Eggsy to take the final step. Eggsy took the offer with a sob, closing the distance between them by wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, and hugging the older man tight in his embrace. Harry’s own arms went to wrap around his waist and one of his hands went to cradle the back of Eggsy’s head, shushing his crying softly.

“Harry, don’t you dare pull that sort of shit on me again or I swear I’ll kill you myself, I swear Harry, I swear,” Eggsy cried out, eyes clenching shut as he tightened his arms around Harry’s neck. His body was tight against Harry’s; he was barely standing on his toes, but Harry’s arms around him were so strong Eggsy thought they would have merged into one if they could have.

“I’ve told you nothing can make me leave you. I am very difficult to get rid of.” Harry soothed his mate with a small smile on his face, hidden against Eggsy’s tear-streaked cheek. Eggsy only pulled his mate closer to him, refusing to acknowledge that although Harry was now Arthur, there would still be the possibility that he would lose him to unexpected missions.

“I love you, Harry,” Eggsy murmured not long after his crying had stopped, blue eyes half lidded and dazed as he turned to look at the older man, his arms remaining around Harry’s shoulders. “I feel that I didn’t say that enough to you, so I love you. _I love you so, so much, Harry_.”

Harry looked down at him, a small smile appeared on his exhausted face and Eggsy felt so much like when he first realized he had fallen in love with the Alpha.

“I love you too, darling.”

 

\+ 1

Eggsy was lying down on the couch, his head on one end of the armrest and his feet on the other end. In his hands there was a book about the ‘Princess and the Frog’, and on his chest, his omega pup was gnawing on Mr. Wolfie’s ear; blond curls tickling his daddy’s cheek and some giggles were heard when Eggsy intentionally tickled Henry’s plump cheeks with little kisses.

“How’s the storytelling going?”

Harry’s voice was heard from the kitchen’s entrance, and both Omegas turned to look at him.

Harry was wearing his casual black shirt, hair unruly and the smell of freshly baked apple pies wafting from the kitchen to the living room. Eggsy grinned at his mate, closing the book – Henry’s curious hands made a grab for the book and Eggsy allowed the pup to hold onto it – and carefully maneuvered both himself and his son into sitting position.

“Just finished with the happy ending. Are you done baking?” Eggsy blinked his eyes innocently. Harry would have taken him as such, if he didn’t know how quick Eggsy could be with his hands when he wanted to steal food. Harry nodded his head, untying the apron’s knot behind his back and made to hang it back on its usual wall hook.

“Awesome! Now I’m just gonna go and buy the ice cream. Pup, are you coming with Daddy or are you staying with Papa?” Eggsy asked the blond pup in his arms, and Henry was excited as he laughed, nodding his head.

“We coming! Coming!”

Eggsy beamed, leaning down to press big smooches on his son’s cheeks. Harry smiled at the sight, and casually went to take his own coat.

“Let’s go together. Take your jacket with you, the weather at the beginning of winter is always the most unexpected.” Harry informed his mate and the younger agent complied without any complaint. Harry helped him to put on his thick winter jacket, pressing a kiss on his lover’s forehead when Eggsy tilted his head up to get one. Then the two of them went to put Henry’s coat on him; the blond pup at first struggling to escape but when Harry quietly growled a little at the pup to stay still, he cooed back at Harry, trying his best to look all adorable and innocent. Eggsy couldn’t help but chuckle at their son’s antics; Harry was in too deep to win against their son’s big blue doe eyes by the way he was already holding  to pup close to his chest.

“Ready?” Harry asked his small family, and Eggsy grinned as he opened the door for his mate.

“After you, my dear,” he made an imitation of a gentleman, one hand on the door handle and another gesturing for Harry to walk first.

“Thank you, darling.”

Harry pecked him on the lips on his way out; Henry bundled up in his thick little jacket and a scarf covering the lower half of his face, whining about the cold outside against his alpha Papa’s neck.

The short walk to the nearest grocery shop was calm with Harry and Eggsy conversing about the incoming Christmas celebration – “Percival said Merlin’s going back to Scotland to celebrate,”

“Well, for all that I know his mother would have his head if he dare not to attend the customary Strong’s family dinner,”

“Strong? That’s his last name? Shit, I thought it’d be McBald or something!”

“… As Merlin’s close friend I’m not sure how to feel about that.”

“Nevermind that, Henry here will be my saviour if Merlin found out about the bets going around about what his real name was.”

“Stop twitching your eye, and don’t use our pup like that.”

“Bald? Baaaald-“

“Look what you’ve done, Eggsy.”

“Hey, don’t give me that look, I said McBald, not bald-“

“Daddy McBald!”

“Well, uhh, hahaha, ooops?”

The night was quiet, only a few other people were seen walking along the street with them, and Eggsy wondered if he could get a few more days to enjoy the nights like this before Merlin sent him out for a new mission.

“Darling.” Eggsy stopped walking when he realized Harry had abruptly stopped first. He turned to look at his mate, who was looking down at his Oxfords, and promptly looked down as well. Turns out, the shoelaces of his left shoe were undone. Harry came close to him and gave him Henry, who was more than happy to be wrapped into his Daddy’s arms.

Harry carefully got down onto one knee in front of him, fingers skillful and careful as he tied back the laces on Eggsy’s shoe.

Eggsy grinned at the sight of his mate kneeling in front of him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re about to propose, Harry.” He teased, arms slightly adjusting Henry’s weight against his body. Harry looked up at him from his position, one eyebrow raised and a small smile playing on his lips. The Alpha’s eyes were dark brown, the shape so similar to their son’s, and the dimples on his cheeks were definitely where Henry got his from. Eggsy watched the cold wind brush against his hair, messing its usual tightly coiffed style, and there was no one else in this world that Eggsy loved more than Harry Hart himself.

Eggsy blinked his eyes slowly, waiting for his mate to get back onto his feet. Henry nuzzled him sleepily, arms tight around his neck and Eggsy started to feel nervous when Harry continued to stay where he was, and his eyes still looked like he was searching deep into Eggsy’s soul.

“Umm, Harry, don’t you want to get up now?” Eggsy laughed nervously, and Harry gave him another small smile before he put his hand into his pocket, and took out a small box that Eggsy didn’t know had existed up until now.

“Now that you mention it Eggsy, I do believe a proposal is indeed something I am about to do now.”

Wide eyed and mouth agape, Eggsy watched as Harry opened the small black velvet box, and presented to him the silver ring inside. It was only a plain silver ring but since Harry was the one who bought it, the price was definitely something that Eggsy didn’t want to know.

“Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin, my mate and the father of my son, I love you more than the life itself. Will you marry me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone even believe me if I said Eggsy said no? 
> 
> Hahaha, coming up next, Christmas fic!
> 
> Thank you for reading this :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! ;)


End file.
